dlsldethicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aljay Ramirez
Aljerome Lontoc Ramirez (born July 1, 1994) is a Multimedia Arts student in De La Salle Lipa. Early Life Aljay Ramirez was born on the 1st of July, 1994 and born in Pasig City and raised on the quiet place of Lipa City, Batangas . Aljerome Ramirez is a son, a brother, and a student. Despite all of these there is not one that completely defines him. His friends call him Aljay for a nickname, he is a kind sweet childish friendly person and by showing it he never puts him self into a fight but rather he makes jokes that can make other people laugh and easily to come along with. Aljay is currently studying at De La Salle Lipa taking up AB-Multimedia Arts and now on the 4th year of college. Aljay lived with a broken family his parents got separated when they were still very young.His father’s name is Melchor Herrera, his mother’s name is Rhodora Ramirez and his brother's name is Alvin Ramirez. Aljay has a beautiful dog, a Shih-Tzu named Chabi, and it is a very very lovely dog it is cuddly and very playful. He love his dog! He likes to play basketball, volleyball and going to the gym. He loves watching anime series like Prince of Tennis, Tsubasa, Basilisk, Saiunkoku Monogatari, Melancholy of Haruhi Surumiya, Fate Stay Night, Mushishi, Muteki Kanban, Code Geass, Naruto, Bleach, 12 kingdoms and etc. He also like watching horror movies, comedy, and fantasy movies. Aljay's favorite colors are red, blue and black. His hobbies are dancing, singing, playing guitar and piano, be with his friends and with his very special someone, and go to the cinema with his girlfriend. Not only he has a dog but he has a very sweet loving girlfriend, who had been there from the very start his girlfriend name is Camy they call each other mhine. Aljay's girlfriend is his inspiration in doing a lot of things like; going to school, making his assignments, and other good and crazy things. ALjay likes making friends. He was with them all the time and went to many places and parties together, and goes to the cinema or eat together and he really enjoyed the moments. His friends really enjoy being with him, because Aljay is so nice and funny. Aljay's best friends are his mom, brother and his cousin makels because with them he can talk about all in his life, and when he has a problem they are always with Aljay to help him. Considering himself open-minded, and not ruling out the possibility of anything. Aljay life means friends and family who you can trust and who trusts you. Aljay is pretty much on the happy side of life, but like all teens he do have his days off. That means he do have some sad days or depressed days. He do have lots of friends here that sort of look out for him and when he is having a bad day. He has a girlfriend to talk to. He makes his school days go by thinking of either the next hour or what will he do when he gets home. Category:W4B